


Things Are Never Where You Leave Them

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cass, why was my thong in the kitchen junk drawer?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Never Where You Leave Them

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

Cass has been watching Enzo run around their apartment like a chicken with its head cut off for a good fifteen minutes now. He'd start in the bedroom, move into the living room-dining room combo, then to the kitchen and the bathroom; then he'd start all over again.

When Cass had asked Enzo what he was looking for all he'd gotten was a grunt in response. Whatever it was though, Enzo wanted to find it bad!

On his third pass through the dining room to the kitchen Enzo finally called out, "Hey, have you seen my leopard print thong? I've looked everywhere and I just can't seem to find it. Oh never mind! I found ‘em but uh, Cass, why was my thong in the kitchen junk drawer?"

Cass laughed out loud at Enzo's question because he remembered EXACTLY how they'd ended up there.

Couplea weeks ago Enzo had gone lingerie shopping and when he’d come back he’d entered through side door that led through the laundry room and into the kitchen since they hardly ever used the front door.

Apparently on that day the only pair that had appealed to him were a leopard spotted thong with a little bow at the top of the t-strap. Enzo had just pulled the panties out of the bag to show Cass when Finn had opened the front door and walked right in before hollering, "Enzo? Cass? Anyone home?" and closing the door behind him.

No way did Enzo want Finn to know about his affinity for women's lingerie and in his panic he'd shoved the thong into the junk drawer.

"You remember when you got those and you were about to model them for me and then Finn showed up? That's how they got in the junk drawer."

Enzo came back into the living room thong in hand, chuckling. "Seems ta me I owe you a lil show then, huh big guy." Enzo started to undress, first pulling his shirt over his head and then sliding down his pants.

Cass just leaned back on the sofa, put his hands behind his head and prepared to enjoy the show. After all he knew it was bound to be a good one.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is that friend we all have that's so close they're like family. Family doesn't knock, they walk in. If you enjoyed it, let me know it!


End file.
